


Moment

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a niblet based on a lovely image posted by haylen on tumblr.</p><p>original post with image here: http://joasakura.tumblr.com/post/24627532922/its-this-moment-that-shepard-hangs-on-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

(Horizon)

It’s this moment that Shepard hangs on to, even when Kaidan pushes him away a minute later, looks at him with dark eyes full of hurt. In this one perfect moment, Shepard buries his face against him in a hug he doesn’t ever want to break, and Kaidan smells like home in a way that *nothing* else has since he woke up, cold and confused, in that Cerberus medbay.

He wants this moment to last more than anything he’s allowed himself to want, ever.

It’s the very next moment that Kaidan gnaws on and turns over in his mind until it’s smooth and hazy as beach glass and all he’s left with is regret for the knife-edged words he couldn’t stop and a dull ache where he could still feel Shepard’s warmth even through all the layers between them.

In this moment, though, Shepard feels like home in a way that *nothing* else has in the two years. And Kaidan wants it to be real. Wants it more than anything he’s allowed himself to want ever.

But there’s too much hurt and distrust for it to last, and the words that shove them apart while the tall Horizon grass sighs sting for a long time. But eventually, they agree to forgive, to bury it in that tall grass.

And for the first time in two years and several months, very far away, they both find home.


End file.
